El Credo del Asesino
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: semixover con ac:La familia de Naruto fue asesinada por ordenes del primer ministro por openerse a el pero antes que pudieran matarlo a el es rescatado por los amigos de sus padres quienes lo sacan del imperio donde es introducido en la hermandad de los asesinos. ahora años despues el a regresado con el unico proposito de hacer pagar a los responsables de la muerte de su familia
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 01: El regreso**

**Disclaimer: Ni Assasins creed, ni Akame Ga Kill y Naruto me pertenecen.**

_Si he vuelto...y he venido a cambiarlo todo_

**Lelouch Vi Britannia**

Una persona montada a caballo recorría las carreteras imperiales a caballo a toda velocidad bajo la cobertura de la noche_**-**__Padre, Madre he regresado y les prometo que Ellos pagaran sus pecados con sangre__**-**_Pensó el hombre apretando los dientes ante la rabia que le traía el recuerdo de cuando lo perdió todo gracias a las personas en las que más confiaba_**-Primer ministro, Orochimaru y todos ustedes yo voy a tener mi venganza y nada ni nadie se interpondrá en mi camino-**_Murmuro el recordando como su familia fue brutalmente asesinada por oponerse a las políticas del primer ministro, pero gracias a la oportuna intervención de los amigos de sus padres pudo evitar compartir sus destinos ya que lo sacaron del imperio y una vez en el extranjero su padrino le explico todo.

**/Flashback/**

Un niño de unos 8 años de piel bronceada, cabello rubio y alborotado, ojos azules con tres marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla estaba acurrucado en la cama de un hotel en el reino del norte_**-Naruto sé que esto es difícil de creer pero créeme que todo lo que te diré es la más completa y absoluta verdad-**_Eso llamo la atención del niño ya que a pesar de ser disidentes del primer ministro el sabia que sus padre realmente amaban el imperio por lo que los acusaran de alta traición era ridículo.

El hombre suspiro cansado ya que los últimos días habían sido verdaderamente horribles; la encarcelación de Minato y Kushina y la lucha desesperada que tuvieron que tener él y los demás para rescatar a su ahijado y posteriormente escapar del imperio lo habían agotado física y mentalmente pero el sabia que tenía que explicarle la situación a Naruto ya que era lo menos que el se merecía por lo que le había pasado._**-Naruto antes que te diga porque las cosas terminaron así déjame decirte esto; tus padres te amaban a ti y al imperio inmensamente y es por eso que ellos fueron encerrados ya que descubrieron que el primer ministro y la mayoría de los peces gordos del imperio estaban metidos en diversos casos de corrupción pero antes de hacerlos públicos el maldito bastardo de Honest mando a que ustedes fueran asesinados para dar ejemplo-**_Le dijo Jiraiya a Naruto quien estaba en Shock por la revelación antes de que este fuera suplantado por la rabia y el deseo de Venganza ya que por la codicia y ambición de otros el perdió todo lo que quería.

_**-…Jiraiya dime algo ¿me ayudarías a hacerles pagar a los responsables de esto?-**_Le pregunto fríamente el niño con una mirada que solo transmitían una rabia, odio, impotencia y deseos de venganza gigantescos.

La voz y la mirada del niño asustaron a Jiraiya ya que el sabia al verlo que Naruto se estaba acercando de manera peligrosa hacia el abismo y que aunque no lo ayudara el buscaría como realizar su venganza por si mismo asi que tras meditarlo el le dijo a su ahijado con un tono de voz totalmente serio y frio poco común en el_**-Estas seguro de esto Naruto porque una vez comencemos no hay vuelta atrás-**_Harry se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de su padrino pero aun asi le respondió sin dudar.

_**-Si estoy seguro Padrino-**_Le dijo seriamente Naruto a Jiraiya quien solo se levanto de la silla y salía de la Habitación.

_**-Pues me alegro porque mañana empezara tu nueva vida asi que descansa mientras que yo preparo todo para partir por la mañana-**_Le dijo el peliblanco al niño antes de salir de allí.

_**/**_**Fin Flashback/**

Y en efecto su padrino empezó su entrenamiento ya que él ahora era parte de un antiguo grupo llamado la hermandad de los asesinos quienes desde antes de la fundación del imperio habían luchado desde las sombras para preservar el libre albedrio de la raza humana. Eso por supuesto a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto ya que si bien Naruto sabía que había pocas causas más nobles que luchar por la libertad él no se engañaba a si mismo ya que el solo se había unido a la hermandad nada más porque era el método más rápido para obtener el poder para continuar con sus planes_**-**__Además tampoco es que ellos se deban quejar ya que al final cuando mate a esos bastardos ellos podrán continuar sus planes con el imperio__**-**_Pensó él con cierta ironía ya que a pesar de ser un grupo que luchaba por la libertad la hermandad era particularmente buena con los asesinatos políticos no por nada ellos fueron el origen de la palabra asesino pero dejo las reflexiones por los momentos ya que había llegado a la capital y necesitaba descansar por los momentos antes de ponerse a trabajar.

**-Mas Tarde esa Noche-**

Naruto estaba en la habitacion que había alquilado en una de las muchas posadas de la capital preparándose para empezar su misión; en su cama tenía una gran cantidad de armas y equipamiento que iban desde cuchillos y espadas hasta rifles de francotirador una vez comprobó su equipo entro en el baño para asearse donde no pudo evitar ver su reflejo y poner una expresión un tanto triste; ya que el era un joven de piel bronceada, contextura bien definida como la de un nadador, con rasgos aristocráticos, largo cabello rubio alborotado que le llagaba hasta los hombros y unos penetrantes ojos azules con tres marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla, no había dudas en su mente porque los que conocieron a sus padres decían que el era la mezcla perfecta de los rasgos de sus padres, aunque el no podía estar seguro de que ellos aprobarían muchas de las cosas que el haría en el futuro ya que muy pronto el iba a desencadenar un caos en el imperio que no se había visto desde los primeros días de la fundación del mismo, pero el dejo de pensar en eso y se fue a duchar. Una vez salió del baño se vistió con unos pantalones negros, una camisa manga larga de color blanco, un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas en con una capucha donde portaba la mayoría de sus armas y botas militares negras una vez termino de vestirse se vio en el espejo y con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante murmuro para si mismo_**-Bueno es hora de empezar a hacer ruido-**_ para luego salir por la ventana y empezar su misión.

Una vez Fuera el escalo hasta los techos de los edificios y usando la carrera libre aprovechando la cobertura que le brindaba la noche y una de las habilidades de su Teigu "Heart of Darkness" de envolverse en una densa capa de oscuridad para asi no poder ser visto se dirigió hacia su blanco el capitán de la guardia de la ciudad Ogre ya que si bien el no era alguien importante en el gran esquema de los acontecimientos el sin duda serviría para dar a conocer el regreso de los asesinos al imperio lo que sin duda haría que aquella bola de porquería que era el primer ministro se asustara lo que siempre era un plus en su libro…además por los reportes que había leído el tipo era un bastardo corrupto de la peor calaña por lo que de seguro nadie lo extrañaría. Una vez llego a los cuarteles generales de la guardia el se infiltro en el edificio por una ventana que estaba abierta una vez dentro el empezó a escudriñar la base en busca de su objetivo al cual consiguió en su despacho recibiendo los sobornos de uno los muchos nobles corruptos de la capital asi que sacando dos cuchillos arrojadizos desde las sombras los arrojo a ellos matando al noble ya que el cuchillo se clavo en su cráneo matándolo en el acto más Ogre logro esquivar el arma y desenvainando su espada se lanzo hacia la dirección en donde estaba Naruto quien bloqueo su ataque desenfundando su propia espada_**-Así que Night Raid por fin ha venido a matarme, pues dejame decirte que yo no seré una presa fácil!-**_le dijo el Hombre a Naruto arrogantemente a lo que el asesino riéndose siniestramente y quien gracias a su teigu tenía una apariencia demoniaca y le respondió siniestramente al hombre.

_**-¿Night Raid? Por favor no me compares con esos amateurs yo estoy en una liga completamente diferentes asi que ahora se un buen bastardo y muérete de una vez-**_Le dijo Naruto para luego desviar la espada del capitán y tratar de apuñalarlo con la hoja oculta pero el hombre atravesó su mano haciendo que la cuchilla se enterrara en ella para luego tomar el brazo del chico y lanzarlo contra la pared, pero antes de impactar contra ella Naruto le lanzo una daga a Ogre que le destrozo su ojo remanente.

_**-¡Maldito Bastardo cuando termine contigo hare que alimenten a los perros con tu cadáver!- **_grito el hombre sacudiendo su espada en la oficina destruyendo el inmobiliario por completo con cada sacudida, aunque Naruto sabía que debía apresurarse en matar al imbécil ya que el escándalo que estaba haciendo ese idiota sin duda alerto a los demás guardias quienes debían estar dirigiéndose hacia allí en ese momento por lo que volviendo a desenfundar la hoja oculta corrió a toda velocidad hacia Ogre para luego usar una biblioteca que estaba en el suelo como plataforma para dar un salto y clavarle la cuchilla en la cabeza matándolo en el acto.

_**-Arde en el infierno bastardo-**_Le dijo Naruto fríamente al cadáver para luego empezar a revisar el escritorio de Ogre en busca de alguna información que le pudiera resultar útil la cual consiguió en una carpeta que estaba encima del escritorio_**-Bingo-**_murmuro el asesino para luego meter la carpeta en su abrigo para luego dirigirse a la puerta y dejarle una pequeña sorpresa a los guardias antes de irse de allí.

**/30 Minutos después en un restaurant de la capital/**

Naruto estaba revisando la carpeta que había tomado de los registros de Ogre con sumo interés ya que contenía la información de los muchos nobles y mercaderes que tenían tratos con Ogre lo cual le sería útil para su plan a largo plazo para la capital cuando el sonido de una explosión estremeció el lugar haciendo que todos los presentes salieran mas el solo sonrió levemente de lado y guardo la carpeta de nuevo en su abrigo para ver el espectáculo que el había creado ya que desde la ventana se podía ver como gran parte de los cuarteles de la guardia de la ciudad había colapsado debido a los explosivos que había puesto en la puerta de Ogre Naruto no pudo evitar levantar la copa de vino que tenía en su mesa y brindar por un trabajo bien hecho_**-**__Y así con estos fuegos artificiales termina mi movimiento ¿Qué harás ahora primer ministro tras perder tu peón?__**-**_pensó el para luego tomarse el vino saboreando el éxito de su primer movimiento ya que el no se engañaba ya que la guerra había comenzado y el ya había hecho el primer movimiento.

**Notas del autor: Y que les pareció bueno, malo o regular, y bueno Como vieron aquí Naruto nació en el imperio por lo que no habrá chakra y jutsus aunque los demás personajes de la serie aparecerán como miembros de las diversas facciones que aparecerán en el fic y sobre la pareja será Narutoxharem con chicas de ambos animes aunque las que están fijas son Akame y FemHaku (no se porque pero mi pareja favorita es NarutoxFemhaku) aunque les digo algo Naruto aquí no será tan leal a la hermandad ya que aunque respeta los ideales de los asesinos no cree de corazón en ellos por lo que podría volverse un templario en el futuro ustedes deciden.**


	2. Capitulo 02: Night Raid

**Capitulo 02: Night Raid**

**/Capital del imperio-Una semana después de la llegada de Naruto/**

Lo primero que noto Naruto cuando abrió los ojos era que estaba en una especie de salón del trono que transmitía una opresiva y siniestra aura y lo segundo eran los ojos carmesís que lo observaban calculadoramente y con un dejo de arrogancia desde el trono y lo segundo fue que no notaba burla en ellos pero si una inconfundible sede de sangre lo que significaba una cosa. Estaba en su mente y el espíritu que habitaba en su Teigu lo había traído aquí para hablar con el.

**¿Así que por fin vinimos al imperio eh Naruto? Como pasan los años no crees, parece que fue ayer cuando eras un mocoso y me conseguiste en aquella cueva olvidada por dios.** — Le dijo el ente al rubio con una voz amigable que no engañaba al asesino.

_**Que quieres KuroKishi **_**(1)**_** porque no tengo tiempo que perder.**_ — Le pregunto Naruto ya perdiendo la paciencia ya que el estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el espíritu, mas eso No amedrento al espíritu quien observo al chico con una expresión divertida en el rostro —_Es sin duda igual a él ya veo porque me activo. _— Pensó Kurokishi mientras se levantaba del trono y salía de las sombras resultando ser una copia al negativo de Naruto ya que su cabello era negro como el carbón, su piel era pálida, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y su ropa tenia los colores invertidos. El solo camino tranquilamente hasta estar frente a su portador a quien miro con una sonrisa verdaderamente siniestra en el rostro.

**Solo quiero recordarte que no debes confiarte ya que eso puede resultar fatal para ti y tus metas y peor aún puede ser malo para mí ya que perdería mi más grande fuente de entretenimiento y otra cosa muy importante. —** En ese momento él le da un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago con el que le saco el aire e hizo que callera al piso. — **Tú le perteneces a la oscuridad ya que ese es tu pago por usar mi poder recuérdalo siempre ya que el día que no me seas más útil voy a tomar mi parte de nuestro acuerdo. **—Le dijo siniestramente el doble antes de que el asesino perdiera el conocimiento.

**/Cambio de escena/**

Naruto despertó en mitad de la noche sobresaltado y cubierto de sudor frio_** — ¿Así que le pertenezco a la oscuridad? Porque no estoy sorprendido de ello con las decisiones que tome**_._** — **_En ese momento el se levanta de la cama y va hacia el baño donde se moja la cara y ve su reflejo_** —Hay veces que odio la vida que hice. —**_ Murmuro el chico a nadie en particular para luego salir del baño y preparar todo para su siguiente objetivo ya que era mentira que él iba a poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

**/A la mañana siguiente/**

Naruto caminaba por las calles de la capital sin un rumbo aparente aunque en realidad estaba haciendo reconocimiento del lugar ya que así podría hacerse una mejor idea de las principales calles y locaciones de la ciudad y aunque podría subir a una torre o algún punto elevado de la ciudad y así tener una vista panorámica de la ciudad por los momentos no era inteligente ya que todavía los guardias estaban en alerta roja debido a su atentado en los cuarteles generales de ellos y el no dudaba de que si lo veían en pleno día corriendo por los tejados no le iban a disparar o tratar de apresarlo lo cual era algo que él deseaba evitar por los momentos.

/Locación desconocida en esos momentos/

_**¿Así que la hermandad ya envió a unos de sus rajas gargantas al imperio? —**_Pregunto uno de las personas reunidas en una sala oculta en una de las muchas bases que ellos poseían en el imperio cosa para nada sorprendente si se tenia en cuenta quienes eran ellos; La poderosa Orden del temple o mejor conocida como los templarios los antiguos y acérrimos enemigos de los asesinos.

_**En efecto ya que nuestros efectivos dentro del ejército revolucionario y el ejercito imperial nos han dicho que los primeros no ejecutaron el ataque. —**_Dijo otro de los hombres reunidos con una voz seria a sus compañeros quienes parecían meditar la información.

_**¿Y que deberíamos hacer con este nuevo problema? —**_Pregunto una mujer a los allí presentes a lo que el Gran maestro respondió con tranquilidad y un deje calculador en la voz.

_**No haremos nada ya que este asesino tiene obviamente nuestro mismo objetivo: la destrucción de la clase gobernante en el imperio. Por lo que el nos será útil en estos momentos al deshacerse de muchos de los colaboradores del primer ministro y esa patética marioneta que es el emperador así que hasta que llegue el momento lo dejaremos hacer y deshacer a su antojo mientras que nosotros nos preparamos en las sombras para hacernos con el poder. —**_ Ante las palabras de su líder ellos no pudieron evitar sonreír ya que ese plan sin duda los dejaría muy bien parados, además de permitirles conservar sus recursos mientras que sus enemigos se mataban lo unos a los otros.

/** Barrios bajos de la Capital imperial- 8:30 PM/**

—_Así que esta es la localización de mi próximo objetivo. — _Pensó Naruto mientras observaba desde el tejado de un edificio abandonado con su rifle de francotirador la bodega donde se ocultaba su próximo objetivo un traficante de drogas de nombre Gatou quien al parecer había redoblado la seguridad. Aunque en la opinión del asesino no haría mucha diferencia ya que él podía notar que solo eran criminales comunes y mercenarios con poco o nulo entrenamiento militar por lo que si hacia las cosas bien no debería tener problemas eliminándolos así que con su rifle elimino a dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada trasera y haciendo un salto de fe salió de su locación para entrar en el edificio.

Aunque ignorado por el asesino otro grupo había visto su infiltración en el edificio — _**Asi que tenemos a alguien más interesado en matar a nuestro objetivo ¿qué opinas de eso jefa? —**_Pregunto una voluptuosa rubia de unos 20 años a su líder una mujer un poco mayor que ella de pelo gris y piel blanca vestida con un traje negro y que poseía un brazo prostético.

Tras meditar unos momentos la mujer le respondió a su subordinada y dirigiéndose también a los otros que las acompañaban —_**vamos a entrar en el edificio y completaremos nuestra misión y si nos conseguimos al visitante misterioso dependiendo de sus objetivos le ofreceremos unirse a Night raid Leone. —**_ Tras decir eso ella y los demás se dirigieron al edificio a eliminar su objetivo.

**/ De vuelta con Naruto/**

_**¡Ahí está Mátenlo! — **_Grito uno de los matones mientras que él y sus compañeros se lanzaban a pelear contra Naruto pero el solo saco la hoja oculta que uso para apuñalar a uno de los matones en el cuello matándolo en el acto por la pérdida de sangre para esquivar ser decapitado por otro de los criminales agachándose y desenvaino su espada y con un rápido corte ascendente mato a su enemigo para luego levantarse y bloquear la estocada de otro mercenario al cual desvió su espada y mato apuñalándolo en el corazón para luego quitarle una pistola que tenia con el usarla para matar a los matones restantes tras lo cual la tiro al suelo ya que se había quedado sin munición y siguió su camino.

Pero el se detiene a medio camino y desenfunda su espada viendo a su alrededor en guardia por un posible ataque _**— Sal de tu escondite que a mí no puedes engañarme asesino. —**_ Dijo Naruto con una voz fría cuando de entre las sombras sale una chica de cabello largo y negro, de piel blanca y ojos rojos vestida con un vestido negro y unos protectores rojos en los brazos aunque lo que más le llamo la atención al asesino aparte de la obvia belleza de la chica frente a él era la katana que ella portaba. —_** viendo tu teigu y que eres una chica extremadamente guapa supongo que eres Akame de Night Raid o me equivoco. —**_ La chica se sonrojo ante las palabras del rubio pero rápidamente recobro la compostura.

_**En efecto, aunque mis compañeros de Night Raid nos preguntábamos cuales son tus intenciones al venir aquí. — **_Naruto solo sonrió y guardo su espada y le respondió el con una sonrisa encantadora a ella.

_**Tranquila lindura que no estoy de parte del imperio ya que como muchos otros quiero ver al bastardo del primer ministro en el paredón, aunque mejor nos dejamos de rodeos verdad ya que ambos sabemos lo que te interesa es si me uno a tu pequeño grupo Night Raid o me equivoco. —**_

_**Es cierto, aunque supongo que por tu actitud aceptaras. — **_Le dijo con una voz seria Akame a Naruto quien le guiño el ojo a la chica y le respondió.

_**Si no veo por qué no ya que nuestros dos grupos buscan el mismo objetivo. —**_ Eso llamo la atención de Akame.

_**¿Y cuál es ese grupo que está interesado en derrocar al primer ministro? —**_Le pregunto la pelinegra al asesino quien solo le sonrió y le respondió mientras emprendía su camino de nuevo.

_**Es simple lindura ese grupo es la hermandad de los asesinos, ahora continuemos que quiero matar a ese enano bastardo y hablar con tu líder. — **_Le dijo Naruto mientras que ella lo alcanzaba y continuaba con el.

**/Momentos más tarde en la puerta de la oficina de Gatou/**

_**¿Así que tu eres un miembro de la hermandad de los asesinos? Pues es un gusto concerte mi nombre es Najenda la líder de Night Raid y dejame darte la bienvenida a nuestro grupo. — **_Le dijo la mujer peliblanca a Naruto quien con la ayuda de Akame le explico la situación a los demás miembros del grupo quienes por ahora al parecer decidieron aceptarlo.

_**Gracias pero por ahora vamos a terminar esto ya que este bastardo a pasado su estadía en este mundo — **_Le dijo Naruto sonriendo sádicamente a los demás miembros del escuadrón de asesinos para luego entrar en la habitación acompañado de ellos quienes rápidamente eliminaron a los guardias restantes para que al final Naruto matara al corrupto empresario con su hoja oculta apuñalándolo en el corazón. — _**Descansa en paz. — **_Le dijo el rubio asesino mientras que el brillo de los ojos del hombre desaparecía mientras que el asesino no pudo evitar sonreir confiado ya que las cosas parecían mejorar por los momentos.

**Kurokshi= caballero negro**

**Notas del autor: Y eso es todo por ahora como ven tanto los asesinos como los templarios quieren derrocar el gobierno imperial para alcanzar sus objetivos y ahora naruto es el peon de ambas facciones sin saberlo, en el próximo capítulo Naruto empieza a reclutar personas para la hermandad, conocerá a los demás miembros de Night Raid y probablemente gane un infiltrado dentro del ejército imperial hasta la próxima.**

**Pd: Chequen mi crossover entre devil may cry y highschool dxd y díganme que les parece**


	3. Capitulo 03: Estrategias y complots

**Capitulo 03: Estrategias y Complots**

**/Base de Night Raid a las afueras de la Capital Imperial/**

_Bueno esto pudo ser peor. — _Penso con un poco de humor Naruto quien andaba para variar sin la capucha ya que el estaba en lo que al parecer eran los cuarteles generales de la división de espionaje y asesinatos del ejército revolucionario siendo vigilado por los miembros de Night Raid_** — ¿Y díganme así reciben a los nuevos reclutas en su organización? — **_ Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa un tanto burlona en la cara con la que ocultaba su nerviosismo ya que él sabía que si tenía que luchar contra ellos el saldría perdiendo ya que aunque su teigu era poderosa la de Akame lo era aun mas ya que un solo corte de la hoja envenenada de esa katana era mortal eso sin contar a las demás teigus y sus usuarios los cuales eran variables potencialmente mortales.

_**Por lo general no pero con alguien de tus habilidades es mejor no correr riesgos. — **_ Le dijo Najenda al asesino quien la vio con respeto y le respondió tomando una actitud seria a la antigua general imperial.

_**Es verdad aunque como le dije a Akame no deben preocuparse ya que tenemos un enemigo común; el primer ministro y sus lacayos ya que alguien tan despreciable y corrupto como el debe ser eliminado es por eso que la hermandad me envió aquí a encargarme del problema —**_ Le dijo naruto con un tono serio y algo frio aunque ocultando la mayoría de los detalles importantes ya que el sabia que para ganarse la confianza de ellos debía ser relativamente honesto, además imaginarse a esa basura de Honest cagado de miedo era algo que siempre era bueno en su libro.

_**Así que la hermandad sobrevivió la purga que realizo el 5to emperador.**_ — comento la líder de Night Raid a lo que el rubio asesino sonrió un tanto siniestramente y le comento.

_**No debe sorprender tanto ya que este tipo de grupos sobrevive mejor en el anonimato, además ¿enserio creían que una hermandad con siglos de existencia seria eliminada fácilmente por un paranoico gobernante?**_ — Los demás miembros de Night Raid no pudieron conseguir fallo en esa lógica ya que era algo inteligente en esa situación.

_**Bueno supongo que tus motivos son tan buenos como los de cualquiera asi que bienvenido a Night Raid —**_ Le respondió Najenda a Naruto con una media sonrisa en el rostro, La cual Naruto corresponde ya que sin duda las cosas se veían prometedoras por ahora.

**/Esa Misma noche en el departamento de inteligencia del ejército imperial/**

_**¿Asi que los viejos cascarrabias ya empezaron a conspirar desde las sombras otra vez jefe? —**_ Comento entretenido un hombre de una gran estatura con una complexión musculosa de piel de un extraño color azul palido y el cabello del mismo color pero de una tonalidad más oscura. El estaba vestido con ropas negras y en su espalda llevaba una enorme espada cubierta de vendajes; el era Kisame Hoshigake uno de los más poderosos guerreros del ejército imperial e infamemente conocido como el demonio oculto en la neblina.

_**En efecto Kisame aunque por ahora los dejaremos tranquilos y les seguiremos el juego ya que todavía nos resultan útiles. — **_Le respondió su líder un hombre de unos 25 o 30 años de piel blanca y largo cabello negro y alborotado que le tapaba parte del rostro, de ojos de un color azabache y vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones y un chaleco negro y un abrigo zapatos del mismo color. **(Básicamente el atuendo que usa Hazama en Blazblue pero sin el sombrero) **Este hombre era Uchiha Madara el comandante en jefe de la división de inteligencia del ejército imperial y agente de los templarios dentro del gobierno._**— aunque ese no fue el motivo por el que te llame Kisame ya que tengo una misión para ti; necesito que vallas al norte del imperio y recuperes una reliquia que se encuentra oculta en una cámara oculta del palacio de gobierno antes de que los perros rabiosos de Esdesse lleguen y destruyan el lugar por lo que tendrás que partir inmediatamente y recuperarlo. Pero no dejes testigos ya que por ahora no es conveniente que se sepa nuestra participación. —**_ Le dijo el hombre al espadachín quien lo vio con seriedad.

_**¿Y porque no envías a Zetsu a hacerlo jefe?**_ —

_**Es simple Kisame tu eres el único en el que puedo confiar esta misión ya que de entre todos los miembros de Akatsuki tu eres uno de los pocos que realmente cree en nuestro objetivo —**_ Le respondió a su subordinado quien acepto su misión y partió del lugar.

_Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan y muy pronto reclamare mi premio. — _Pensó el hombre con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras que sus ojos cambiaban de color de negro a rojo mientras observaba la capital como un depredador al acecho.

**/Dos semanas después Capital imperial/**

Naruto y una chica rubia de cuerpo muy bien proporcionado caminaban por las calles de la capital haciendo un reconocimiento en el área de su próximo blanco el líder de un cartel de drogas que operaba en la capital. Durante ese tiempo el rubio asesino había empezado a conocer a los demás miembros de Night Raid y a pesar de sus esfuerzos el estaba empezando a ganarles estima ya que el sabia que antes de que todo terminara quizás ninguno de ellos sobreviviría y él quería volver a experimentar ese dolor. El ya había perdido demasiadas personas que eran importantes para el _**— ¿Hey estas bien Naruto? — **_ le pregunto algo preocupada la acompañante del rubio.

_**Estoy bien no te preocupes Leone solo estaba pensando. —**_ le respondió el rubio con una expresión seria para luego escuchar una explosión en la dirección de su objetivo por lo que los dos ser vieron al rostro y con expresiones serias decidieron ir a ver qué sucedía utilizando los muchos callejones de la capital para evitar llamar la atención.

**/30 Minutos después en frente de la mansión de su objetivo/**

Las calles alrededor de la mansión eran un caos ya que los disparos y explosiones ocurrían alrededor de la mansión mientras las bandas rivales se estaban enfrentando por el control del monopolio de las drogas aunque para un par de asesinos de Night Raid que se encontraban en el tejado de un edificio adyacente otorgaban una oportunidad de oro para deshacerse de su objetivo ya que la mayoría de los guardias estarían afuera. _**— ¿Qué opinas de esto Leone? — **_Le pregunto el rubio a su compañera mientras observaba la situación desarrollarse.

_**Yo opino que esperemos a la noche ya que por lo general a esa hora es cuando hacemos nuestros golpes pero en esta situación sería contraproducente ya que nuestro blanco podría escapar. — **_Le respondió seriamente la rubia a Naruto quien sonrió complacido ante las palabras de su compañera ya que su análisis de la situación era correcto.

_**En efecto pero debemos hacerlo con cuidado ya que no sería bueno si somos descubiertos antes de tiempo. —**_ le dijo el rubio cuando algo llamo su atención en un callejón cercano. Una chica de su edad de largo cabello naranja amarrado en una cola de caballo vestida con el típico uniforme de la guardia de la ciudad estaba siendo rodeada por alguno de los pandilleros. Por lo general él no le prestaría atención a la situación pero algo en la chica le era familiar y además siempre era bueno tener espías entre el ejército imperial.

_**Adelántate leone que tengo asuntos que atender. — **_Le dijo Naruto para hacer un salto de fe en un montón de paja cercana y dirigirse a hacia donde estaba la chica.

Leone no le dio más importancia y fue a cumplir la misión ya que luego podría preguntarle que estaba sucediendo.

_Bueno esto es encantador. — _Pensó sardónicamente Naruto mientras se abría paso entre los matones con su espada, pero al ver que él no se estaba abriendo paso lo suficientemente rápido decidió activar su teigu _**— Dark Whip —**_En ese momento en su mano izquierda aparece un látigo de energía oscura que el usa para despedazar a sus enemigos con facilidad mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba la chica.

_¡Maldición estos malditos malhechores no me dejaran salir de aquí!__** — **_Penso la chica mientras los pandilleros le cerraban el paso ya que ella sin querer se había arrinconado, pero antes que ellos pudieran hacerle algo ellos son eliminados por múltiples estacas oscuras que los atraviesan y despedazan solo dejando un montón de restos sanguinolentos en el lugar.

_**¿Se encuentra bien señorita? — **_Le pregunto Naruto a la chica quien se sonrojo levemente al verlo, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura y lo apunto con una de sus armas.

_**¡quien eres, acaso otro de los criminales! — **_Le dijo la chica nerviosa Naruto quien solo alzo las manos en un gesto pasivo y le respondió.

_**Hey tranquila yo no estoy con estas escorias solo estoy de paso y como vi que estabas en problemas decidi ayudarte. — **_Le respondió Naruto a ella con una sonrisa amable en el rostro que hizo que la chica bajara la guardia. mientras que por dentro el estaba complacido ya que las cosas estaban saliendo de acuerdo a su plan y muy pronto tendría su primer espía en el imperio.

_**Ah ok gracias pero con el atentado en nuestros cuarteles generales y ahora con tantas bandas peleando entre si no se en quien confiar en estos momentos — **_ le respondió algo decaída ya que desde que murió Ogre y otros de sus compañeros en el bombardeo de su cuarteles generales las cosas se habían vuelto un caos en la capital.

_**Tranquila esta bien ahora concentrémonos en salir de aquí ok — **_ le dijo Naruto a la chica quien asintió a su sugerencia saliendo ambos del callejón y de la zona de guerra.

**/Esa misma noche en los cuartele s de Night Raid/ **

_**¿A ver si lo entendí bien dejaste a leone sola para que completara la misión mientras que tu te fuiste a rescatar una guardia que estaba en peligro? — **_ le pregunto una muy molesta Najenda a Naruto quien la vio con una expresión seria y decidió explicarle sus motivos.

_**Es simple jefa es me di cuenta que ella podía sernos útil como espia ya que aunque Seiryu no es alguien que tiene una jerarquía demasiado alta en la guardia si tiene buenos contactos entre ellos Stylish. — **_eso llamo la atención de los presentes ya que el doctor Stylish era famoso como uno de los principales científicos del imperio por lo que cualquier información sobre el seria útil.

_**Estas seguro que ella es confiable — **_Le pregunto la líder de Night Raid al rubio quien le respondió con una expresión seria.

_**Por ahora no pero sin duda muy pronto ya que todavía no me he ganado su confianza pero cuando lo haga sin duda tendremos una fuente confiable de información dentro del ejército imperial. — **_

_**Está bien Naruto comprendo tus motivos pero la próxima vez no lo hagas ya que podría costarle la vida a uno de tus compañeros. —**_ Le respondió la mujer al rubio quien suspiro aliviado de haber salido del problema.

_**/**_** Instalacion secreta del ejercito imperial mas tarde esa noche/**

En lo más profundo de una de las muchas instalaciones de investigación del imperio en una de las muchas celdas de contención algo o alguien desperto. _**— Esta aquí, ¡esta aquí!, ¡ESTA AQUÍ! — **_Grito con una alegría enfermiza una de los muchos sujetos de prueba quien debido a la oscuridad del recinto solo se le podían ver los ojos los cuales eran rojos como las llamas del mismo infierno y solo transmitían un odio, locura y sed de sangre incontenibles. En ese momento dos guardias se acercaron a ver que sucedia pero ellos explotaron dejando solo sus huesos sanguinolentos gracias a los poderes psíquicos del recluso.

_**Ya voy por ti mi amor y esta vez nada ni nadie nos separara — **_Dijo la mujer con una voz que era en partes iguales demente y amorosa mientras abría las puertas de su celda resultando ser una chica de unos 18 años de largo cabello negro, piel pálida y algo enfermiza quien estaba vestida con un gastado vestido rojo quien salía del area de contención mientras que en el rostro de la chica una expresión amorosa surcaba su rostro mientras recordaba a cierto chico rubio que siempre estaba con ella y se ponía a tararear una melodía mientras que las alarmas sonaban y los guardias aparecían pero eran asesinados como ovejas en el matadero por la chica. La apodada por los científicos la madre del apocalipsis Alma Wade.

**Notas del autor: Y eso es todo gente díganme que les pareció lamento no poner tanta acción en el capitulo pero aquí solo quería mas que todo dar a conocer a uno de los principales enemigos del fic, ademas de que ahora Naruto esta tratando de volver a Seiryu su espia en el ejercito imperial. Diganme que les pareció y por si se preguntan quien es Alma Wade ella es un personaje de los videojuegos de la saga FEAR sin mas que decir hasta la proxima**


End file.
